The Boy, the Beast and the Instincts
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: The first ever cross between Evangelion and KI, and I'm the first one to write it down. Just examine it for what it is right now and review or PM me on what you think will happen when I get back to it later. Peace! Now includes an omake!
1. The Boy, the Beast and the Instincts

Creation began on 11-07-14

Creation ended on 11-07-14

Neon Genesis Evangelion

The Boy, the Beast and the Instincts

N/A: It's mine, and that's the way it's gotta be. It can't be a standalone story if I do it this way, so it has its inspiration from the popular _KI_ franchise.

"…Aaaaaahhh!" Shinji screamed, cornered in the abandoned building by the creature that was in front of him. "Please… Please!"

The creature looked like it belonged in the time of the dinosaurs, but it found its way here in this time. It was larger than Shinji's fourteen-year-old body, with the build of a velociraptor of sorts, but the arms were slightly larger and more like a human's (and judging by the sight of the scratched, dinged and broken manacles on its wrists, Shinji could only assume that this creature had been part of an earlier attempt at domestication, but nothing went right). Brownish-orange scale coloring with tiger-like stripes along its head and back, down to its tail, with its underbelly being a pale pink tone. But what frightened Shinji the most were its eyes; they were like a reptile's but the way they locked onto Shinji's eyes were like that of a human's buried under loneliness and confusion.

Shinji had been chased by several teenagers that wanted to beat the life out of him and he ran into an old office building that had been the Japanese branch of a global corporation called Ultratech. All he ever heard of the old company was that they were pioneers in science fields such as genetics and cybernetics, hoping to revolutionize the medical and military worlds in existence. But the Second Impact destroyed any chances of these revolutionary possibilities from happening, and the corporation fell into disarray and foreclosed all global branches. So it was only natural assumptions that when the people behind Ultratech left, much of their work and research files were likely left behind.

"…I think he came this way," Shinji heard of the boys looking for him. "Let's get him."

Right now, Shinji was wondering what was the worst fate he could experience right now: Beaten to a pulp…or eaten alive by a dinosaur-like monster?

The creature approached him closer…and sniffed him on his neck…and then licked him on his face.

"Ugh," he groaned, wondering if this creature thought he was good enough to eat now.

"Oh, my God!" One of the teens looking for him gasped, seeing Shinji being licked by a monster.

When seven more boys joined him, the creature looked at them…and then snarled as it looked at the boys that came into the large room.

"Uh-oh!" They all went as the creature charged toward them and slashed at their arms and tail-whipped their legs.

As they were being tossed around by the creature, Shinji took this opportunity to escape.

To be continued…

A/N: This is the start of the story. I just needed to get it down. Any who have seen _KI_ can probably guess who the creature is.


	2. The Beast follows the Boy

Creation began on 01-05-15

Creation ended on 01-06-15

Neon Genesis Evangelion

The Beast follows the Boy

A/N: This is no boy with a dog, but what could be better than such an animal?

It wasn't that nobody wanted to believe him when he got back that a monster had attacked the teenagers that bullied him, but that nobody wanted to hear about what he saw because he had to pack and get ready to go to Tokyo-3 because of a letter he had gotten from his father, whose letter seemed more like a demand than a request. So Shinji was unable to explain that a monster had, quite possibly, mutilated a bunch of teens in an abandoned building once owned by Ultratech. All he could do was wonder about that creature he encountered in the building where he thought he could lose his tormentors…and why it didn't try to hurt him just yet.

-x-

In the silence of the night, it ran away from the building it was bred in, leaving the people that dared to come between it and the boy that stumbled onto it. There was a moment, a really close moment, where it wanted to devour them, having not eaten in several days, but something in its mind instructed it not to, so it left them beaten to a pulp, but alive so that they could get away when they came to. It found a nearby place that had a supply of food and fed until it was full. After which, it took on a task that came to mind, which was to find the boy it had met; there was something about the way he smelled that attracted it.

The boy was last seen by it inside some building that it wasn't sure it could get into without being seen, so it waited in the sewers beneath the streets until it could track the boy alone. Unfortunately, such a task seemed to escalate into a struggle, for the boy had left somewhere in a hurry. Luckily, though, this was a creature that had been bred for both strength and speed, so it could move at speeds comparable to what something it had once heard was an automobile. And in addition to its enhanced body, its senses were much better than any human's so it could track the boy's scent, no matter how degraded it could've been or how far he had gotten.

-x-

"…And this woman's supposed to be picking me up?" Shinji questioned, looking at the embarrassing picture of this Misato Katsuragi, whose posing made her look more like model than an employee at his father's agency, and clearly looking to elicit admiration from people on Shinji's side of the fence.

He had arrived in Tokyo-2, but there were no trains able to make the journey to Tokyo-3, and Tokyo-2 seemed completely desolate. Not a single person besides him was out and about. He was starting to wonder if it was even a good idea to even be here. It wasn't like he and his father truly got along; there was nothing between them that constituted a meaningful relationship between father and son if the father spent absolutely no time trying to build one with his child.

"Grrr," he heard a noise, like an animal sound, and looked around.

"Hmm…" He looked, and saw something that he had hoped was just something he wouldn't see again. "Oh, no."

-x-

It had found him. It had finally found him. He was alone, like before when they met for the first time, and it approached him. His scent was the same, but heightened to indicate that he was afraid of it.

If only it had an urge to harm the boy.

The boy backed away, against a wall, unable to get away.

It stopped in front of him, sniffed him, and then licked his face again. Then…it backed away and crouched down in front of him.

-x-

Shinji thought he was going to die, right then and there. This was the same creature that he encountered the day before, having traveled miles from the abandoned building to here. He suspected that there was something about him that sparked the creature's interests…or maybe it was just hunting down any that have seen it, eliminating any potential witnesses to its existence. But as he waited for it to end his life, he wondered why the dinosaur-like monster hadn't made an attempt to bite his head, claw his organs out, slash his face, or anything to inflict a gruesome or painful or painless death.

Then, the creature rose back up to its impressive height of five feet, and raised its right claw up.

"Oh!" Shinji expressed, closing his eyes.

Pat, pat, pat. He felt the claw on his head, but the talons never touched his skin or eyes. Pat, pat, pat.

Opening his eyes, he realized what was going on; he never anticipated to expect a monster to go and pat him on his head. Then, he saw the right claw in front of him, just below his waist, straightened out, just like a human hand. He looked up at the creature's head, seeing what had to an expression of expectation, which was unusual.

"Grr," it growled again, softly hitting his right hand.

Shinji raised his hand up…and put it in the creature's…which then closed around it and moved up and down, like how people did when they…

_It shook my hand,_ he thought, and then received another unusual surprise as the creature closed in on him and entrapped him in a bear hug! _Oh, my God!_

"Grr…grrr…grrree…grrf…frrrree…grrrin…friend," he heard it say, almost like a struggling male pretending to be a female…or a struggling female pretending to be a male. "Friend."

"Friend?" Shinji responded, and realized something else that was unusual: This creature spoke…and called him a friend. "Friend."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Omake (first one ever!)<p>

Shinji thought he was going to die, right then and there. This was the same creature that he encountered the day before, having traveled miles from the abandoned building to here. He suspected that there was something about him that sparked the creature's interests…or maybe it was just hunting down any that have seen it, eliminating any potential witnesses to its existence. But as he waited for it to end his life, he wondered why the dinosaur-like monster hadn't made an attempt to bite his head, claw his organs out, slash his face, or anything to inflict a gruesome or painful or painless death.

Then, the creature rose back up to its impressive height of five feet, and raised its right claw up.

"Oh!" Shinji expressed, closing his eyes.

Pat, pat, pat. He felt the claw on his head, but the talons never touched his skin or eyes. Pat, pat, pat.

Opening his eyes, he realized what was going on; he never anticipated to expect a monster to go and pat him on his head. Then, he saw the right claw in front of him, just below his waist, straightened out, just like a human hand. He looked up at the creature's head, seeing what had to an expression of expectation, which was unusual.

"Grr," it growled again, softly hitting his right hand.

Shinji raised his hand up…and put it in the creature's…which then closed around it and moved up and down, like how people did when they…

_It shook my hand,_ he thought, and then received another unusual surprise as the creature closed in on him and entrapped him in a bear hug! _Oh, my God!_

"Grr…grrr…grrree…grrf…frrrree…grrowl…lover," he heard it say, almost like a struggling male pretending to be a female…or a struggling female pretending to be a male. "Lover."

"Lover?" Shinji gasped, and realized something else that was unusual: This creature spoke…and had just wrapped its tail around him. "Oh, no."

A/N: Here's the new chapter for the time being. I believe I'll make Riptor neutral, gender-wise. I recently discovered that, while in the game, Riptor is classified as a female, this incarnation of Riptor, which comes from the original game for the SNES, will be hermaphroditic, both male and female, but it will be based on the levels of estrogen (female) and testosterone (male) it has, because I want Riptor to be a little more unstable that it was said to be psychologically due to its genetic nature.


End file.
